El Faro
by Yarianah
Summary: Kaoru ha guardado su amor en secreto durante años. ¿Qué sucederá si Kenshin lo descubre? Oneshot. AU. OCC Clasificada T.


El Faro

Kaoru ha guardado un secreto durante años. ¿Qué sucederá si Kenshin lo descubre? Oneshot. AU. OCC Clasificada T

Disclaimer: No me pertenece, no, no no, no me pertenece Buaaa.

A/N: R&R

* * *

---~O~---

La noche obscura les acompañaba, ella, y la luna y el sudor de sus cuerpos enredados por la pasión. Desnudos y agotados, mirando a lo lejos como la luz del faro alumbraba la lejanía. Kaoru estaba contenta, feliz, para nada se arrepentía de los momentos robados de pasión y delirio que vivió esa noche junto al hombre que siempre había amado, al que siempre amará, porque lo podía sentir en cada poro de su piel.

Kenshin dormía entre sus brazos, su cabeza reposaba en su pecho, desparramando su larga cabellera escarlata por su torso desnudo, su mano distraída le acariciaba un mechón, sintiendo su suavidad entre sus dedos.

Esa era la felicidad, un momento, un minuto en el que todos tus sentimientos se desbordaban para entregarlo todo. Como lo hizo ella y como lo volvería hacer si se diera la oportunidad. Sin embargo, la realidad no se lo permitiría. Ella debía regresar a su pueblo, a su vida regular, sin él.

Lo sucedido fue un momento de debilidad. Debilidad por parte de Kenshin, por parte de ella era solo la expresión de un amor eterno y profundo. Suspiró contenta y Kenshin se despertó.

La miró confundido en la penumbra, podía sentir sus ojos violeta, totalmente diferentes a los dorados que quemaron su piel horas antes. Entre la tenue luz notó su entrecejo fruncido, una nube de duda e inquietud le dibujó una mueca en sus finos labios. Esos labios que la colmaron de besos ardientes en lugares inimaginables.

Kaoru agradeció la tenue luz. De esa manera podía ocultar su rostro sonrojado por los pensamientos atrevidos que estaba teniendo. Se reprendió mentalmente, no era el momento para ello. Tristemente era el momento para enfrentar la realidad. Sería fuerte, llegó a esa villa sin esperar nada y se iría habiendo recibido el mejor momento de su vida. Le haría el camino fácil a su amado. Porque lo amaba y quería lo mejor para él, le daría el camino fácil, ella partiría con un adiós amistoso. Solo pedía las fuerzas necesarias para decirle adiós.

"Hola dormilón", lo saludó ella con voz ligera y juguetona. Kenshin se movió alejándose del calor de su cuerpo, se levantó nublando su mirada con su poderosa desnudez.

"Kaoru…" dijo él, su voz era ronca, tal vez por la siesta que tuvo o por la impresión de los hechos ocurridos.

"Kenshin, tranquilo…" Kaoru guardó silencio cuando Kenshin comenzó a moverse por la pequeña habitación del viejo faro. Se movió tan rápido que Kaoru pensó que había desaparecido.

La luz de la habitación la cegó por un momento, trató de cubrir su cuerpo con sus brazos, avergonzada de su desnudez, su rostro estaba rojo por la vergüenza de que los ojos de Kenshin la miraran con destellos dorados en las profundidades violetas.

"No sé qué decir", habló él, interrumpiendo el silencio embarazoso.

"No tienes que decir nada". Kaoru lo consoló.

"Estaba muy borracho", le escuchó decir en voz baja, podía sentir el arrepentimiento de Kenshin, a distancia podía palpitar la racionalización de los eventos. Tratando de justificar lo sucedido. Kaoru lo amó más en ese momento. Porque vio en los ojos de su amado, una mirada de respeto hacia ella y vergüenza hacia él.

"Kenshin, tranquilo, no pasa nada. Pasó porque pasó. Ambos tomamos mucho, no te culpo." Sonrió para convencerlo a él y convencerse a sí misma.

En dos zancadas Kenshin llegó hacia ella y agarró por los hombros. Ambos desnudos con rastro de una pasión ardiente quemándoles la piel. "Kenshin". Fue lo único que ella pudo decir en un susurro entrecortado.

"¿Cómo pude Kaoru?", preguntó él. "Me aproveché de ti…"

"No." Gritó ella mirando horrorizada. El la apretó más. Kaoru rechinó los dientes para no gemir de dolor. Evidentemente Kenshin estaba perturbado. "Kenshin, tranquilo, fue voluntario… ambos lo deseábamos en ese momento".

"Kaoru, yo…" De inmediato Kaoru cubrió su boca con su mano. No deseaba el arrepentimiento de Kenshin, lo vivido fue una experiencia dulce, la que recordaría siempre.

"Ni lo digas Kenshin Himura", su carácter volátil haciéndose notar. "Ya te lo dije, no pasa nada. Somos dos personas adultas, lo que pasó fue una decisión de ambos, sin rencores, sin ataduras, sin consecuencias".

Kenshin miró al suelo pensando en las palabras de Kaoru, tratando de discernir entre sus recuerdos de las horas de pasión, la voz de Kaoru y la culpabilidad que le acosaban. Kaoru notó como Kenshin aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y cómo lentamente la dejó ir.

Imperceptiblemente asintió, pero Kaoru lo vio y sintió alegría al saber que Kenshin no se arrepentía de lo vivido. Su mirada buscó la de ella y notó su desnudez. Kaoru mordió sus labios para no reírse de la situación. Kenshin estaba tan rojo como su cabello. Una oleada de ternura, le provocaba abrazarlo, pero se contuvo.

Ambos buscaron sus ropas por el suelo. Piezas por toda la habitación eran testigos de lo fuerte que fue la pasión compartida. Kaoru se vistió primero a Kenshin solo le faltaba su camisa, Kaoru admiró su torso desnudo. Delgado, pero con los músculos bien delineados, firmes al tacto… Kaoru se sonrojó nuevamente, por lo ávidos de sus recuerdos.

Kenshin se agachó para recoger su camisa y Kaoru notó que se tensó. Recogió la vieja sabana en la que se entregaron y se volteó a mirarla. Kaoru confundida dio un paso hacia él para ver que le molestó.

En la sabana había una pequeña mancha de sangre, producto de la pasión compartida horas antes, y comprendió. Kenshin no recordaba que era la primera vez de Kaoru. Horrorizado dejó caer la sabana y caminó hacia la ventana dándole la espalda.

Kaoru no sabía qué hacer, no entendía el porqué Kenshin actuaba así. "¿Kenshin?"

"No digas nada Kaoru". Dijo sin voltearse. Su voz era dura y fría y Kaoru mordió sus labios, nerviosa, pero guardó silencio.

Minutos pasaron y Kaoru sintió como si fueran horas, pero al fin Kenshin se volteó. Kaoru esperó a que dijera algo, pero el solo se acercó, lentamente hasta estar frente a ella. Su mirada buscando la de ella. Kaoru sintió que los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas, pero las contuvo.

De repente Kenshin extendió sus brazos y la abrazó, fuertemente, con ternura.

Acarició su larga cabellera azabache con una mano y con la otra dibujaba círculos en el centro de su espalda.

Kaoru estaba sorprendida, pero no protestó. Estar en los brazos de su amado era estar en el paraíso. Kenshin se separó un poco y musitó su nombre varias veces, luego besó su frente.

"Tenemos que pensar en las consecuencias, Kaoru". Dijo él con suavidad. Realmente ella no comprendía a lo que se refería. "¿Consecuencias?".

"Kaoru, pudiste quedar embarazada".

Kaoru, literalmente chocó con la realidad ante esa posibilidad. Ni por un segundo pensó en ello. Apenas si pensó en algo cuando lo único que hacía era sentir el más delicioso de los placeres. Jamás se le ocurrió protegerse, nunca fue con la intención de acostarse con él. Solo fue a consolarle, a darle su hombro para llorar como amiga. Y ahora… ahora existía la posibilidad de que llevara un hijo de él en su vientre.

¡Cuánta felicidad si así fuera!

La mirada de Kenshin frenó la corriente de sus pensamientos y comprendió que él no quería ser padre y mucho menos tener esa responsabilidad.

"Tranquilo Kenshin. Si ese fuera el caso, es mi responsabilidad y no tuya. No voy a exigirte nada…"

Antes de continuar, Kenshin la tomó nuevamente por los hombros y la zarandeó. "¿De qué demonios hablas, Kaoru?", su voz era furiosa y Kaoru no tenía que mirarlo para saber el color de sus ojos. "¿No es mi responsabilidad?" la volvió a zarandear.

"Kenshin, me estás lastimando", le dijo tratando se soltarse, pero el solo la apretó más. "¿Es que acaso estás loca?"

"Kenshin", intentó nuevamente y logró zafarse de su fuerte agarre. "Está bien, si llego a estar embarazada, puedes formar parte de la vida de él, pero solo si así lo deseas, sin obligaciones".

Kenshin hizo un ruido con su boca exasperado y se bufó, "¿Sin obligaciones? Kaoru, te creí más inteligente".

"Kenshin, no me insultes. Yo no quiero obligarte a nada" y con impaciencia casi le gritó, "además estás hablando como si yo estuviera embarazada, ¡por Dios! Acabamos de de de…" se sonrojó perdiendo el hilo de lo que decía.

Kenshin sonrió con picardía y la motivó a continuar "¿Acabamos de qué, Kaoru?

Kaoru deseó golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente por varias horas, pero se controló lo suficiente para contestarle apuntándole con un dedo, "Tú sabes muy bien qué, Himura. Lo que quiero decir es que te estás adelantando a los hechos. Es todo. Si se diera el caso ya veremos qué hacer."

"¿Terminaste?", dijo el aun con una sonrisa en sus carnosos labios que Kaoru deseaba volver a probar.

"Sí".

"Pues bien, porqué hasta que no comprobemos que no estás embarazada no te irás del pueblo".

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella atónita, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

"Me escuchaste bien, pequeña Kaoru, vivirás en mi casa hasta que confirmemos si estás embarazada o no."

---~O~---

Se despertó cuando sintió un fuerte movimiento en su vientre y posó su mano sobre él, acariciándolo con ternura infinita. Con los ojos cerrados sonrió hablando frases bonitas a la criatura que llevaba dentro de sí.

El olor a tostadas francesas inundó sus sentidos, sintiendo hambre feroz. Así que eso fue lo que la despertó. Su bebé y ella estaban hambrientos. Con dificultad se levantó de la cama. Siete meses de embarazo le habían hecho mella en su ex cuerpo esbelto. Estaba redonda y apenas podía ver el suelo. Pero suspiró feliz. Tenía casi todo lo que podía pedir.

Caminó hasta la cocina luego de un rápido aseo personal. Estaba hambrienta y el olor exquisito no ayudaba mucho. Sonrió cuando un plato de su desayuno preferido la esperaba.

"Aquí tienes, tostadas francesas con mermelada de fresas y chocolate, servido para dos". Tae la miró con una gran sonrisa y esperó a que ella saboreara el primer bocado. La comida de Tae era única, magnifica y deliciosa, como la que ella nunca podría hacer. ¡Qué bueno que Kenshin la hubiera contratado!

"¿Y Kenshin?, preguntó ella al no verlo en el área. Estaba acostumbrada a compartir los desayunos con su esposo.

"Salió muy temprano al pueblo". "No debe tardar en llegar" dijo al notar la mirada triste de Kaoru.

"Eso espero", contestó ella no muy convencida.

"¿Dormiste bien?", preguntó Tae con preocupación.

"Mejor que otras noches, el bebé ha estado muy inquieto, debe estar loco por salir". Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a algo que la preocupaba grandemente. Tenía pesadillas de que el bebé pudiera nacer antes sin desarrollarse por completo.

Tae ya la conocía muy bien y sabía que estaba preocupada. "Kaoru, si ese fuera el caso, sabes que Megumi los cuidará y no permitirá que nada les pase. Bebés prematuros es algo, casi rutinario, verás que todo estará bien."

Todo el mundo le decía lo mismo, pero ella no podía evitar preocuparse. Tae notó que sus palabras no habían surtido efecto. Detestaba ver a Kaoru triste y preocupada. Trató de distraerla nuevamente. "¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?"

Kaoru meditó por unos segundos, "Tengo que terminar de preparar el cuarto del bebé, falta la cuna y el carrusel".

"Kaoru, Kenshin quiere hacer eso y me dio instrucciones para que no lo hicieras tú". Tae parecía regañarla.

Luego tuvo otra idea haciendo que su rostro se le iluminara con una hermosa sonrisa. "Caminaré por la playa, eso siempre logra relajarme".

Tae se preocupó, "¿Estás segura?

"Sí. Megumi me dijo que podría caminar un máximo de quince minutos. No iré muy lejos. Tal vez hasta el viejo faro y me sentaré en la arena a escuchar las olas romper".

Comió rápido, motivada por su plan de hoy. El bebé ya estaba calmado y dormía dentro de sí. Tomó una toalla grande para sentarse en la arena. Tae le preparó una pequeña canasta con agua y frutas y no olvidó su revista mensual de Madre al día.

Caminó descalza por la fina arena, cálida y suave. Dejó que el sol bañara su rostro con su calor y energía. Sus pasos eran lentos por el peso, pero firmes y decididos. Estaba contenta con su nueva vida, aunque no fuera completamente feliz.

Cierto, estaba embarazada y eso la llenaba de felicidad. Vivía prácticamente en la playa rodeada de mucha gente buena y gentil. Estaba casada con el hombre más maravilloso que cualquier mujer podría pedir. ¿Entonces, por qué no era feliz?

La respuesta era simple y dolorosa. Su esposo no la amaba. Se casó con ella por compromiso. Por la obligación de traer un hijo al mundo. Ella trató de mil maneras de hacerle entender que no tenía que casarse. Pero Kenshin era muy obstinado y cabeza dura.

La ceremonia fue tres días después de descubrir que estaba embarazada. Fue sencilla, intima, pero hermosa. Asistieron los amigos de su esposo. Kaoru no tenía familia, solo contaba con Misao, pero ella se estaba dando la buena vida entre viajes y vacaciones.

Megumi y Sano fueron los padrinos, fue casi al atardecer, con el sol dibujando tonalidades hermosas en el cielo azul. Las olas fueron la melodía que entonó canticos en su corazón. Para ella, fue muy especial y hermosa. La recordaría toda su vida.

¿Quién iba a pensar que ella terminaría casada con Kenshin? El hombre a quien amaba. A quien amó desde que era una niña y estudiaban juntos en la escuela.

Fue muy dolorosa cuando se separaron. Kenshin tenía que viajar con su padre empresario y millonario. Mantuvieron contacto por cartas y correos electrónicos. Chateaban casi todas las noches contando sus intimidades. Kaoru albergó esperanzas de tener una relación con él, hasta que un día el le contó que se había enamorado.

Los sueños de Kaoru, con él, se vieron truncados, al pasar los días dejaron de chatear, las cartas fueron cada vez más cortas y menos seguidas. Kaoru lo extrañaba tanto. Hasta que un día recibió un mensaje de él.

La mujer que amaba se casó con otro, destrozando su corazón. Kaoru no pudo responderle. Estaba impresionada y podía sentir su dolor. Fue entonces que tomó la decisión de buscarlo y consolarle personalmente.

Llegó al viejo pueblo de la costa en la tarde, antes de llegar a la casa de Kenshin, paró en una licorería y compró dos botellas de whiskey. Ella no tomaba, pero sabía que Kenshin lo necesitaría. Ella le daría todo su apoyo y consolación.

La casa de la playa estaba abierta, pero vacía. Todo estaba en desorden. Fotos destrozadas yacían cerca de la vieja chimenea. Pero no había señales de él. La puerta trasera estaba abierta de par en par y unas huellas en la arena la dirigieron hasta un faro. Abandonado y enorme, Kaoru se preguntó si estaría funcionando, cuando vio una puerta.

Se adentró a ella y subió las escaleras en espiral. Llegó hasta el último piso, donde se controlaba el faro con una antigua maquina. La vista impresionó a Kaoru dejándola muda por unos minutos. Maravillada por el extenso mar, las olas, el paisaje, la paz que se podía respirar.

Algo en la baranda llamó su atención. Kenshin. Estaba sentado mirando el mar. Su mirada estaba perdida y lejana, al punto que sus instintos agudos no la reconocieron tan siquiera notó que ella estaba allí hasta que Kaoru lo tocó.

El brincó a la defensiva y la presionó contra el cristal.

"Kenshin, soy yo Kaoru". Dijo con falta de aliento.

"¿¡Kaoru!?." De inmediato la soltó. "¿Qué haces aquí?

"Recibí tu mensaje. Aquí estoy." Le dijo mostrándole las botellas de alcohol. Kenshin trató de sonreir pero solo consiguió hacer una mueca. Tomó una de las botellas y la abrió. Kaoru se disculpó por no tener copas ya que las olvidó.

Kenshin se encogió de hombros y bebió directamente. Se sentó cerca de la baranda, con los pies al descubierto y al ver que Kaoru ni se movió, le señaló para que se sentara junto a él.

Kenshin bebió de la botella de un solo sorbo, Kaoru se preocupó, pero prometió cuidar de él. En esos momentos el necesitaba liberar su dolor. Con voz pesada Kenshin le habló de su amada. Juntos vivieron un idilio fugaz, pero cuando ella se enteró que el padre de Kenshin lo había desheredado se marchó y se casó con un riquillo de otro lugar.

"Ella solo quería el dinero y por eso no entendió, que yo no quiero hacerme cargo de la empresa de él", dijo refiriéndose a su padre. "Mi pasión es el mar y las pinturas. Aquí soy feliz".

Kaoru lo dejó hablar hasta que casi acabó con la segunda botella. Estaba borracho, pero sereno. Luego él se la ofreció pero ella negó con la cabeza. Detestaba el alcohol.

Kenshin siguió tomando y ya caía la noche inundada de estrellas hermosas. Era muy tarde. Kaoru tenía que llevarlo hasta su casa.

Con fuerza, creada por largos años de deporte, pudo levantarlo y hacer que se apoyara en ella. Caminaron tambaleantes hasta llegar a la puerta del control del faro. Kaoru ya estaba agotada y no había caminado ni cinco minutos.

Kenshin se soltó de su apoyo y caminó hasta un rincón de dónde sacó una vieja sabana. Se la tiró a Kaoru y ella entendió. El deseaba quedarse allí. Ella no lo culpaba, en aquel sitio podía sentir paz.

Apresurada acomodó la sabana en el piso del cuarto y ayudó a Kenshin a recostarse, cuando ella se paró, Kenshin tiró de ella hasta que ella quedó acostada sobre él.

"Kenshin", un grito nervioso se escapó con una risilla tonta, ¿cómo no aprvechar la oportunidad de sentir su cuerpo? Trató de levantarse pero Kenshin se volteó hasta pillarla con su cuerpo. Su cabellera escarlata creó una cortina cubriendo sus rostros y la miró con la intensidad de sus ojos dorados, y sin aviso la besó.

Kaoru no pudo responder al beso de inmediato. Estaba sorprendida, paralizada por las acciones de su amigo y amor eterno Kenshin. Pero cuando el gruñó esperando respuesta ella abrió su boca para protestar.

Kenshin aprovechó ese momento e introdujo su lengua saboreando la de ella, demandando respuesta y acción. Kaoru se dio por vencida. Después de todo, ella lo amaba.

Con agilidad él se levantó y se despojó de su ropa, tirándola sin ver donde caía. Luego se tumbó junto a ella besando sus labios nuevamente, acarició sus brazos y lentamente sus manos subieron hasta sus pechos. Kaoru gimió de placer y Kenshin lo tomó como una invitación y le quitó la blusa, dejando al descubierto su sostén. Kenshin besó con infinita ternura la piel expuesta mientras sus manos desabrochaban el pantalón.

Una oleada de placer inundó los sentidos de Kaoru. ¿¡Cuántas veces había soñado con momentos como ese!? Muchas, miles. Era un sueño que se convertía en realidad.

Una mano sobre su hombro la hizo regresar al presente. Yahiko la miraba extrañado. Kaoru lo miró enfadada por interrumpirla en el mejor momento del recuerdo de la noche en el Faro.

Yahiko tuvo el deseo de gritarle improperios, pero se contuvo. Desde que Kaoru tenía como cinco meses de embarazo y éste era notable, la trataba con fragilidad, evitando hacer que se enojara. Antes de que ella le golpeara le dio un mensaje. "Kenshin llegó y te espera para el almuerzo".

Yahiko la ayudó a levantarse y caminaron juntos hasta la casa de la playa. En la puerta Kaoru limpió sus pies del exceso de arena y caminó hasta el comedor. Su esposo la esperaba en la entrada con ramo de flores. ¡Flores! Kenshin le había traído flores.

"Lamento que no compartiéramos el desayuno, pero tengo justificación". Con torpeza le entregó el ramillete. "Sé lo difícil que han sido estos meses para ti. Lejos de tus cosas y tu vida. Tae me comentó que has estado triste, lo siento".

El corazón de Kaoru dio un vuelco. Siempre él tan considerado y gentil, todo un caballero. Kaoru le sonrió con todo el amor que le sentía. "Gracias." Le dijo con amor.

"Eso no es todo", continuó él. Hice unas gestiones para darte una sorpresa." Dijo con tono animado.

"¿Una sorpresa?" repitió ella como el papagayo.

"Ven." Kenshin la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta el comedor.

Lo que Kaoru vio la dejó sin palabras. Allí sentada en el comedor, su mejor amiga le sonreía y Kaoru corrió hasta ella para abrazarla.

"¡Misao!", Dijo con alegría. "¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías de viaje".

"Lo estaba." Contestó ella con vibrante energía. "Pero me di cuenta que he sido muy negligente con mi mejor amiga y decidí visitarte".

"¡Qué gusto tenerte aquí Misao!", Kaoru no podía creer que su amiga estuviera allí.

"Kenshin y yo lo planeamos todo. Me demoré un poco en ese aeropuerto de porquería", hizo un puchero. "No sé si llamarlo aeropuerto. ¡Dios mío, que hermosa y enorme estás!" Cien palabras por segundo salían de la boca de Misao, energética, vibrante, justo lo que Kaoru extrañaba, pero que nunca le diría.

Misao fue interrumpida por Tae, quien traía el almuerzo de los tres. Kaoru buscó con su mirada a su esposo para agradecerle el gesto y de momento cayó en cuenta. ¡Nunca le había explicado a Misao como se juntó con é! Rogó para que Misao no abriera la boca y le contara sobre su eterno amor por él.

El almuerzo consistió de pollo al vapor, con verduras frescas y ensaladas. Comida nutritiva para mujeres embarazadas. Pero la cocina de Tae era estupenda y todo estaba delicioso.

Kaoru se relajó disfrutando de la compañía de las personas más importantes en su vida. Acarició su vientre sonriendo contenta, aunque no tuviera el amor de Kenshin, tenía su amistad y su confianza.

El suspiro de Misao interrumpió sus pensamientos. "¿Sucede algo, Misao?"

"No, solo que es tan romántica su historia de amor." Contestó haciendo que Kaoru se tensara.

"¿A qué te refieres Misao?". Preguntó Kenshin. Misao pensó por algunos segundos en una respuesta.

"Bueno, no todos los días ves parejas felices viviendo en la playa, rodeada de cariño". Suspiró nuevamente y Kaoru soltó el aire que no sabía que tenía contenido. Luego para su horror escuchó las palabras que tanto miedo había tenido de escuchar.

"Kao, siempre ha estado enamorada de ti, desde que nos conocimos en la escuela. Parece un cuento de hadas y me hace feliz ver a mi hermana feliz." Le sonrió a Kaoru, quien estaba paralizada por el miedo.

Segundos más tarde entró Yahiko con una botella de vino para celebrar la visita de Misao.

"No alcohol para las embarazadas" exigió Misao con fingida seriedad. Mi sobrina tiene que nacer fuerte y sana, y luego comentó, "¡Qué bueno que tu nunca has bebido Kao, así no es difícil contener el deseo por probar, ¿Verdad?

Kaoru deseaba gritarle a su amiga para que se callara, pero Kenshin intervino.

"¿Nunca has bebido?" Su voz era suave y algo peligrosa. Los cabellos de la nuca de Kaoru se erizaron.

"No." Contestó Misao por ella. "Kaoru siempre ha cuidado de su salud, buena dieta, ejercicios, no alcohol, no cigarrillos". Misao estaba orgullosa de su amiga y era evidente en su tono de voz, pero Kaoru la ignoró. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Kenshin, esperando su reacción. Luego éste clavó su mirada en los ojos azules de Kaoru, quien lo miraba azorada y habló con el mismo tono suave y peligroso.

"¿Así que, Kaoru, me ha querido toda su vida?"

"¿Ella nunca te lo ha dicho?" , incrédula e ingenua Misao miró a Kaoru con reproche. "Vaya, Kao, ¿nunca le dijiste sobre tus sentimientos? ¿Cómo siempre supiste dónde estaba, cómo se sentía? ¿Lo mucho que sufriste porqué él se enamoró de otra?"

"Misao", susurró Kaoru con los dientes apretados, quería salir corriendo. Se sentía atrapada como un animalito enjaulado.

"Deja que termine", insitió Kenshin, en sus ojos habían chispas doradas y en un movimiento rápido atrapó la mano de Kaoru intuyendo su deseo de escapar. "Continua Misao".

"Kaoru siempre te amó. Me sentí tan orgullosa de ella cuando vino a buscarte cuando se enteró de tu rompimiento con Tomoe. Allí va Kaoru a seducir a Kenshin, pensé. Y me alegro que lo hiciera…"

Kenshin se levantó con violencia de la mesa y tiró de ella hasta llevarla a rastras hasta su habitación. Kaoru temblaba de miedo mientras veía a Kenshin pasear de un lado a otro en lo estrecho de la habitación. Kenshin abría y cerraba los puños tratando de contener su rabia.

De repente se detuvo y caminó hasta ella, como un depredador, con paso felino, con gracia y agilidad y su mirada era la de un animal feroz acosando a su presa.

"¿Venías a seducirme?" Preguntó con voz ronca, "¿Sí? ¿Me has amado toda la vida?", su voz se elevó un poco, ¿cuál es la realidad, Kaoru? ¡Nunca has probado una gota de licor…. Y tú no probaste nada aquella noche."

"Ken…shin", musitó con voz temblorosa.

"No digas nada, maldita sea" gritó enfurecido, "Todo ha sido una mentira. Tú me mentiste haciéndote a la inocente, para ¿qué?" Se acercó a ella lo suficiente hasta que su nariz tocó la de ella. "¿Qué pretendías, Kaoru?"

Kaoru podía sentir su furia contenida. No quería respirar por temor hacerlo explotar, solo lo miró con todo el amor que sentía. ¿Cómo explicarle? ¿Cómo hacerle ver que lo amaba, que siempre lo había amado?

Un toque en la puerta interrumpió la discusión, era Misao. Preocupada ante la situación que sin querer había provocado.

Kenshin se despegó de su lado y abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Misao, luego con un portazo salió sin prestarles la menor de las atenciones. Fue en ese momento que Kaoru rompió en llanto sentándose en la cama agarrando su vientre.

"¡Kaoru!" Misao asustada corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. "Kao, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué pelean? Disculpa que me meta en pelas de matrimonio, pero siento que fui la causante.

Kaoru se abrazó a su amiga buscando confort y apoyo. Lloró desconsoladamente por el amor no correspondido de su esposo, por la soledad que sentía en ese momento. Kenshin la odiaba. Podía comprenderlo. Antes la toleraba porque se sentía culpable de haberse aprovechado de ella, pero ahora… ahora él se sentía utilizado. Atrapado en un matrimonio que aborrecía. '¡Dios mío, cuánto dolor, cuánta angustia sentía'.

"Cálmate amiga" le susurraba Misao, pero ella no escuchaba, solo recordaba la mirada de odio de Kenshin, su desprecio. Él se sentía traicionado. Kaoru era la única culpable y no Misao. Misao solo dijo la verdad, tal vez si ella le hubiese hablado con la verdad, tal vez Kenshin segaría siendo su amigo… 'pero nunca tu esposo' "Sshh, amiga. Kaoru no llores más, piensa en el bebé". Comentó Misao con llanto en su voz.

Esa era la única motivación que necesitaba Kaoru, con esfuerzo controló su llanto y las lágrimas dejaron de caer al pasar los minutos. Aun abrazada a su amiga, pero calmada le contó lo sucedido aquella noche en el faro.

Cómo Kenshin desconfiaba de las personas ya que lo perseguían por su dinero y su potencial. Cómo Tomoe lo había dejado abandonado cuando él se negó a hacerse cargo de la empresa de su padre.

"¿Él no pensará que tú estás tras su dinero?", interrumpió Misao.

"No lo sé Misao", contestó con honestidad, "No sé qué pasa por su mente, el se casó conmigo sintiéndose culpable por acostarse conmigo borracho y responsable por la paternidad del bebé".

"Pero te quiere", insistió Misao.

"Me tiene cariño, respeto" contestó Kaoru luego añadió "me tenía…" Una nueva oleada de lagrimas empañaron sus ojos y Misao la abrazó más fuerte.

"Perdoname Kaoru. No sabía, que decir lo que dije traería tantos problemas".

"No es tu culpa, Misao. Debí de ser honesta con él. Aquella noche…- aspiró profundamente- "yo le hice creer que también estaba borracha y nos dejamos llevar. Le mentí."

"Kaoru, el amor que tú le tienes no es una mentira, no es falso. Él tiene que creer eso."

"¿Y de qué me sirve, Misao? Preguntó Kaoru con amargura. "El no me ama y no sé si pueda seguir con eso…"

"Pues, conquístalo. Lucha por él, Kaoru. No te quedes cruzada de brazos y haz algo. Por ti. Por él. Por tu bebé."

"El, ya ni confía en mí, Misao" su tono era pesimista

"Hazme caso Kaoru conquístalo. Después de todo es tu esposo. Tienes más de la mitad del camino, andado."

Si Kaoru sintiera la mitad del entusiasmo que sentía su amiga, tal vez lo consideraría, pero estaba agotada. Mental y emocionalmente se sentía drenada. Misao también lo notó.

"Mejor es que descanses".

"Tengo que preparar tu habitación", comenzó a levantarse pero Misao la detuvo.

"No. Creo que mejor es que me vaya al hotel de la playa. Tú necesitas arreglar las cosas con tu marido y mi presencia aquí solo estorbaría. Mejor descansa, vendré mañana antes de irme." La abrazó nuevamente y se marchó.

La casa quedó silenciosa. Tae debió irse junto a los demás a su casa. Regresaría en la mañana a preparar el desayuno y a acompañar a Kaoru. El ruido del mar se quedó como compañía. El vaivén de las olas rítmicamente relajó a Kaoru lo suficiente para hacerla cerrar sus ojos. Su mano acariciaba su vientre donde llevaba el hijo de Kenshin, anhelando abrazarlo ya y tenerlo junto a ella. Como quiera que fueran las cosas no estaba arrepentida. Bajo su seno maternal cobijaba un pedazo de Kenshin y eso sería suficiente para el resto de sus días.

Durmió hasta que la noche cayó, pero no había señales de su esposo. ¿Dónde estaría? Enojado, probablemente. Sintió la tentación de ir tras él y buscarlo. 'Y decirle, ¿qué, Kaoru?' Mejor era dejarlo tranquilo y esperar su regreso. Además era muy tarde para ella caminar por la arena. Sonrió. Desde que descubrió que estaba embarazada era más cautelosa y menos impulsiva.

Se sentó en la terraza con una taza de té caliente, no tenía hambre. Los eventos del día le habían eliminado su apetito y por lo menos el té calentaría su estomago en lo que decidía que podría comer. Pero se estaba impacientando. Kenshin debería haber regresado ya. Tenía que distraerse o saldría corriendo a buscarlo.

Entró a la casa nuevamente y caminó hasta el cuarto que sería del bebé. Estaba pintado de amarillo pálido con bordados de ositos y biberones. En el centro estaba la cuna de madera ya terminada. Solo faltaba vestirla y colocar el carrusel. Kaoru necesitaba distraerse, así que fue al cuarto de utilidades y buscó la pequeña escalera.

Se aseguró que estaba bien puesta y subió un par de escalones para acomodar el carrusel de peluches.

"Creí que mis instrucciones fueron claras". La voz de Kenshin sonó a su espalda y dio un brinco que la iba hacer caer de la escalera.

En menos de un segundo Kenshin la tenía agarrada por las caderas y en un movimiento rápido la sacó de allí y la colocó en el suelo. Kaoru estaba muda por el susto y por las acciones de su esposo.

"Kenshin". Su voz era cautelosa.

"Kaoru, tenemos que hablar".

No sabe si fue el tono, o lo que dijo, pero Kaoru sintió palidecer y un mareo le nubló la vista, extendió su mano para sostenerse de Kenshin y evitar caer. "¡Kaoru, maldición!"

¿Por qué Kenshin maldecía? El mareo estaba subsidiando y Kaoru intentó alejarse de Kenshin, pero este la abrazó con fuerza. "¿Por qué eres tan caprichosa? Te dije que yo quería terminar lo que faltaba del cuarto del bebé. Mira cómo estás". La regañó con ternura, lo que la confundió. "Ven, siéntate." La llevó hasta la mecedora del cuarto del bebé. La ayudó a sentarse y se arrodilló frente a ella agarrando sus manos.

"Kaoru", dijo bajando la cabeza, ocultando su mirada. Su voz era baja, contenida. "Espero que puedas perdonarme. Te traté mal, discúlpame".

Allí estaba el caballero que ella tanto amaba. Siempre con ternura, considerado, disculpándose por su reacción violenta de la tarde.

Kaoru acarició su cabello "Kenshin, soy yo, la que tiene que disculparse."

"Déjame terminar, Kaoru". Suplicó él. "Salí molesto de aquí, pensando estupideces. Desconfiando de ti, quien siempre has estado apoyándome.

'Kenshin', pensó Kaoru con un vuelco al corazón.

"Salí corriendo, como un cobarde, en vez de quedarme y hacerte el amor".

Kaoru pensó que se había vuelto loca o que estaba soñando, pero la patada que le dio su bebé le indicó que esa era la realidad.

"No entiendo" susurró ella, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchó.

"Claro que no entiendes. Si me he comportado como un idiota, mi amor."

Kaoru lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules y con un nuevo sentimiento: esperanza.

"Kaoru", lo escuchó suspirar, "No puedo precisar el tiempo exacto en que descubrí mi amor hacia ti", cuando Kaoru hizo un gesto para hablar él la silenció con el roce de sus labios. Suave, paciente y dulce. "Me casé contigo no solo porque llevas a mi hijo en tu vientre, sino también porque siempre te he querido, como amiga, como apoyo y como una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Tu mirada me embrujó desde siempre, pero en vez de hacer algún acercamiento romantico nos convertimos en amigos." Su voz cobró un tono más emotivo. "Fuiste mi primera amiga, la única verdadera persona a quién le importó mis sentimientos. La única en la que he podido confiar… y Kaoru, eso es amor. Un amor profundo y no superficial como el que sentí por Tomoe.

Kenshin, levantó su mano y enjugó las lágrimas del rostro de Kaoru. Lagrimas que ella no había sentido caer.

"No llores, mi amor, perdona a este idiota por hacerte sufrir" su tono era tan humilde, ¡Se estaba humillando ante ella! "Kenshin", aplaudió su tono fuerte de voz. "Te amo, y siempre te he amado. No hay nada en ese mundo que me haga dudar del amor que te tengo, tú no eres un idiota, eres el hombre a quien amo".

"¡Kaoru!" Expresó con emoción, ayudándola a levantarse de la mecedora, "He sido un idiota, Kaoru, todo este tiempo… desde que descubrí que te amo, me he alejado de ti. Me sentí tan culpable por atraparte en este matrimonio, pero no podía dejarte ir. ¡No puedo dejarte ir!

"Kenshin, ¿estás diciendo que me amas?", preguntó con voz quebrada.

"Sí, Kaoru. Te amo". Su nariz rozó la de ella, mientras se acercaba buscando su boca, cuando la encontró, Kaoru gimió de alegría. Estaba viviendo un sueño hermoso. No quería despertar.

"Esto es un sueño" se escuchó decir.

"No, no lo es, mi amor y para comprobarlo…" sonrió con picardía

"¿Qué?", preguntó con inocencia.

"Te llenaré de besos hasta que me lo creas". Para reafirmar su promesa la besó con pasión y ternura a la vez. Kaoru no lo podía creer. Kenshin la estaba besando y ¡no estaba borracho!

"Kenshin", dijo entre besos robados.

"Shh", Kenshin la calló con otro beso fugaz y tomó su mano. "Quiero mostrarte algo".

La guió por la terraza por donde salieron a la playa. La luna se reflejaba en el océano danzando en las aguas entre sirenas y estrellas. Caminaron el corto trecho que los llevó hasta el faro.

Kaoru caminaba hasta las afueras de él, en sus caminatas rutinarias, pero no había entrado desde aquella noche que se entregó a Kenshin con desbordada soltura.

"¿Crees que puedas subir?" Preguntó él con preocupación. Ella solo asintió. Su garganta estaba cerrada por tantas emociones y recuerdos de aquel lugar. Con calma subieron las escaleras en espirar y llegaron hasta el cuarto de control que hacía girar la vieja luz.

Kaoru quedó impresionada. El viejo cuarto estaba restaurado, modernizado y limpio. Pero lo que la dejó totalmente muda fueron las velas encendidas que decoraban una amplia cama.

Kenshin rió al ver la expresión de Kaoru y la abrazó dándole un tierno beso. "Sorpresa mi amor. Preparé esto mientras dormías."

"¿Tú me viste dormir?"

"Sí, entré al cuarto y te vi dormida. No tienes idea de toda la fortaleza que requerí para no tumbarme a tu lado y acariciarte como deseo acariciarte."

"Kenshin".

"¡Me encanta cómo dices mi nombre con cada emoción, cómo entonas cada silaba. Te amo!" Kenshin la besó.

Su beso fue posesivo y demandante, como si no pudiera controlarse. Kaoru se dejó llevar por su corazón y por el amor que le tenía a ese hombre.

Kenshin le hizo el amor con ternura, con cuidado de no lastimarla a ella o al bebé. La llevó al delirio una y otra vez haciéndola gritar de puro placer. Agotados y desnudos con la luna como compañía se abrazaron hasta que el sol les dio el amanecer.

"Es nuestro faro, Kaoru", musitó Kenshin, mientras le daba besos a su vientre.

"¿Hmm?", las sensaciones que le provocaba Kenshin no la hacían pensar bien.

"Lo compré al estado. Lo voy a restaurar por completo y será nuestro. Construiremos una casa más grande aquí mismo.

"¿Estás hablando en serio?", preguntó incrédula.

"Claro, mi amor. ¿Crees que permitiría que otros se adueñaran de nuestro rincón de amor?"

"Oh", dijo ella, Kenshin no sabía si por la impresión o por las emociones que provocaba él con cada caricia.

"Después que nazca el bebé, vendremos aquí más seguido, hasta que la casa esté terminada".

"¡Kenshin, esto es fabuloso!" Lo besó apasionadamente. ¡Estaba feliz!

"Sí, es fabuloso. Tú, mi Kaoru, has sido como la luz de este faro. Me has guiado al pasar de los años, me has hecho sentir seguro a llegar a puerto".

"Kenshin", Kaoru no pudo evitar llorar de alegría y felicidad.

"Quiero que nuestro hijo tenga eso. Un amor fuerte, de luz, que lo guie por los senderos de la vida, que lo proteja y lo traiga a puerto seguro."

"Cómo el faro." Dijo ella

"Cómo el farol". Acordó él.

---~FiN~---

Los reviews son apreciados. :D

Sigo escribiendo mi otra historia, para los que la siguen. Esto se me ocurrió esta mañana y antes de dejar escapar la inspiración la escribí. Espero que la hayan disfrutado. Será hasta la próxima. ^_^.


End file.
